elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reluctant Steward
Background Neloth has asked me to locate his steward, Varona Nelas. She is probably somewhere around Tel Mithryn. Walkthrough Speaking to Neloth after completing one side quest for him will make this quest available. He begins it by asking if the Dragonborn has seen his steward, Varona. "Have you seen Varona? I'm hungry." No, I haven't seen Varona: "Well find her. Tell her I want apple cabbage stew, with some canis root tea." *'Why don't you just make your own tea?:' "What? Make my own tea? I am a master wizard of the house Telvanni. Other people make tea for me." *'Of course, Master Neloth. As you command:' "Finally. Someone who recognises my importance around here." *'Hey, I'm not your servant:' "Obviously not, or you would have a cup of tea in your hands. I supposed you want to be asked nicely. Very well. Please, oh hero of Skyrim. Please find Varona. I shall be ever so grateful." Find Varona Talk to Elynea Mothren in the Tel Mithryn Apothecary or Ulves Romoran in Tel Mithryn Kitchen. They both reveal she left for Raven Rock a few hours ago to arrange for supplies. Next, a quest marker will appear on the map with the location of Varona. Proceed to the quest marker where the corpse of Varona can be found. She will be surrounded by Ash Spawn, indicating she was ambushed by the creatures. Return to Neloth Proceed back to Tel Mithryn and inform Neloth that Varona was killed on the way to Raven Rock. In his typical selfish manner, Neloth remarks: "What! Who's going to make my tea? Why do these things always happen to me? Well, don't just stand there. Go find me another steward. I'm sure there's plenty of people in Raven Rock to choose from." After his outburst, the following three options are presented: : What kind of a person should I look for?: "Hmm. Excellent question. Once word gets out, there will be a lot of people to choose from. Someone with a brilliant mind and robust physique that is blindly obedient would be ideal. Oh, and they need to know how to brew tea. Ulves always waters it down'"'' : '''You can't just order me around: "Well, somebody needs to get me a new steward. It might as well be you. But if you don't want to help a master wizard of House Telvanni, possibly earning his favor, you're a fool." : What's in it for me?: "So gaining the favor of a Telvanni wizard isn't enough? I suppose I'll have to pay you. Heroes. They get greedier every century." Find a new steward Head to Raven Rock in search of a new steward. Almost everyone in town will refuse to become Neloth's new steward for various reasons, however Drovas Relvi, a worker at the The Retching Netch, will gladly accept the position. When asked, he replies: "Uh... you mean leave Raven Rock? For good? To go work for a crazed Telvanni wizard? Sure. Just let me get my things. On second thought, nevermind. I can get new stuff." Keen to begin his new job, Drovas immediately leaves Raven Rock and makes his way to Tel Mithryn. Return to Neloth to complete the quest and earn a reward of leveled gold. Geldis Sadri "Are you nuts? Neloth is crazy! I hear he talks to Mud Crabs. Footnotes Journal Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Quests